


Dream about me?

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after episode 30. Sorry it's not as fluffy as I usually write. It's not fluffy at all. It's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream about me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story while listening to "Wildest dreams" by Taylor Swift.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is for my Laura. You're always supporting me and it means the world to me.  
> And for the creampuffs, because you guys are amazing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmilla ran.  
She ran but didn't use her vampire super speed. She wants to feel her breathing getting faster and everything a human can feel. But she can't.  
The only pain she's feeling is her broken heart.  
Mattie is dead. Her sister, her best friend, dead. Killed by Danny. Laura said she's the reason Mattie died because she told Danny how to kill her.  
But now, Carmilla just blame herself. Maybe if she didn't tell Laura how to do it... But what if Mattie had killed Laura?  
Carmilla didn't know what to do. So, she ran. Again and again. Until she arrived in the middle of the forrest.

Oh, she remembered this place. She loved to go here with Mattie when to much things she didn't like happened in the mansion. Mattie and her would come here to look at the stars. This place where there was less trees, where she spent nights here.

And now, Carmilla sat, crying. Because yes, vampires do cry. She cried until she fell asleep. And then, she saw her. Mattie is here. Carmilla ran to hug her but can't feel her.

"-Carmilla...  
-Mattie, please... Don't leave me...  
-It's too late Carmilla. But promise me one last thing.  
-Anything!  
-Say you'll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the stars with you by my side. Tell me you'll see me again, in your dreams.  
-Always..."

And she woke up. Crying again...

"I'll never forget you, sis".


End file.
